The End Is Nigh
by RulerOfTwili
Summary: This starts near the end of Skyward Sword, with the battle between Link and Demise. What awaits us? Who knows, but it doesn't look good. Careful not to leave your heart unguarded, as disaster strikes the citizens of Skyloft! What new relationships will blossom as stress skyrockets?
1. Chapter 1: A Victorious Battle

A bright streak of lightning momentarily lights up the sky. The deep, dark clouds of turmoil and doom cover the realm in darkness. Link staggers forward, feet wading through the shallow water in the boundless dimension in which Demise had taken them both. His legs were shaking and every muscle in his body screamed at him to quit. He stumbled, and fell to one knee, and he felt as though he would not be able to go.

_No, _Link thought, _I have to keep fighting. I must save Zelda. I must save our home, this land, and everyone else. They are all counting on me. There will be no hope without me. I'm the chosen hero, I must not let Hylia down! I WILL SAVE THEM!_

Link sprang up to his feet and lurched forward, hurtling himself towards the Demise, who was slowly bearing down on him. He raised his sword against the great evil in front of him, preparing to strike once he was within range. He saw Demise raising his sword too. As if in slow motion, he saw the twisted sword striking down, right where he was standing. His reflexes had slowed, but he narrowly managed to jump out of harms way.

Something hit his boot and sent a sharp pain through his foot before he crashed into the ground. Looking over, he could see a large tear in his left boot and blood trickling out. Had he been any slower to react, he would have lost his foot entirely. A few feet away from Link, Demise was struggling to pull his sword out of the ground. It would have taken great force for the sword to have sunk into the ground so far.

Fear shot through Link like an arrow. He knew he didn't have the energy or speed to keep this up any longer. His dodges were becoming more and more late, something that he couldn't afford. Link reached out for his bottles. He knew he had already used the last of the potions he had brought with him. He had made sure that every bottle was filled to the brim with these glistening concoctions, but Demise was much stronger than Link had anticipated. Not to mention the fact that he had already spent so much energy on trying to stop Ghirahim from resurrecting Demise in the first place.

Link drank whatever spare drops of the potions were left, but it was no good. There just wasn't enough left to help. He wanted so much to just continue to lay there, to rest and let himself pass out. Maybe all this was just a nightmare. Who cares if he was killed, he'll just wake back up in his warm bed, probably getting woken up by Zelda like she does every morning. It's all just a dream, right...?

But the exhaustion and pain he felt was so real, the scene so vivid. It was nothing like the nightmares he had had before. It was all too real, and if he didn't get up soon, Demise would come and finish him off... But... what was he fighting for again? His mind was becoming so foggy and everything felt so distant. What is happening?

He shook his head violently. _ZELDA! I HAVE TO SAVE ZELDA BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! _Link got on his feet again. _I must strike down Demise while he's busy!_

A grumble of thunder filled Link's ears, but he could hear Fi calling out to him. "Master Link, do not worry, I believe in you. You are the chosen one, I know you can defeat him."

A burst of energy flooded Link's muscles. He raised the master sword skyward, and filled the sacred blade to the brim with divine, holy energy. The warm glow from the light and Fi's confidence gave him reassurance. He could do this, he was sure of it.

Charging forward, sword raised, Link belted out the loudest war cry he could muster. He drew closer to Demise, still hunched over his sword, ready to bring down his sword onto the scaly back of this oversized demon. He was just about to release his attack when it happened.

In only a split second, Demise was no longer struggling with his sword. He whipped around, eyes gleaming like red hot coals and the most wicked smile on his face, as if he knew something Link didn't. More lightning shot through the sky, making him a most eery sight to behold.

A large fear settled in Link's heart. Demise had not actually been struggling with his sword. It was merely a set up, a distraction, and Link had fallen for it. Demise's sword came rushing at Link's side, and his eyes widened in surprise as he tried to dodge the attack.

It was to no avail, however. Demise had caught Link off guard for the last time, and he just didn't have the reflexes to maneuver out of harms way this time. The next thing Link knew, he was drowning in pain like never before. Demise was cutting into his side and the sharp pain was unbearable. Link was sure he felt and even heard a few ribs breaking as well at the force of the blow.

Link fell to the ground and his body felt as though it were on fire. Every thing burned and ached. He could no longer move. He looked around him, eyes beginning to go blurry and saw red blossoming in the water. Soon he was surrounded by his own blood, and faintly he could sense Demise standing over him, watching, probably with that wicked grin of his. The fire was subsiding, only to be replaced by a numbing sensation. His body became cold, his vision dark, and even as he continued to breath, he lost the sense of his body. There was no hope for him, this was the end. His body no longer responded to his thoughts, and his consciousness slowly faded away.

_I'm so sorry... Zelda... Fi... Everyone... I let all of you down... I-_

Link took his last, shuddering breathe, his eyes glossed over, and passed away. Hylia's chosen hero was defeated.

Demise let out a growl of pleasure. "We did it, Ghirahim. We won."


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Turn

Immediately Fi knew something was wrong. She could no longer detect Link's presence.

"Master Link?! Master!" Fi called out to Link, over and over, but to no avail. Exiting the sword, her eyes met a gruesome scene.

Sprawled out on the ground before her was Link, with much of his clothing stained in a deep red color, and Demise and Ghirahim were standing overheard, smirking as they stared at him. There was no longer her Master's aura around him, nor could Fi sense any of his vital signs.

"Master!" she cried out.

Her calculations told her that there was a 100% chance that Link was dead, but how could this be? Could Hylia and Impa have been wrong about who the true chosen hero was? No, that wasn't likely at all, Fi was sure of it. How could he have lost, though? If Link lost, then that means Hylia is also gone. And if Hylia is gone, then there is no hope whatsoever for the land of Hyrule. Demise now has more power then ever before since he has absorbed the goddess' soul.

Fi continued to call out to Link, has if maybe her calculations were incorrect. "Master Link, please wake up! Master, plea-"

Fi was immediately cut off in her futile attempts to wake her master. Ghirahim lunged out his arm and clutched Fi by the throat. "Your yelling is beginning to give me a headache, so if you would be so kind as to shut your mouth, I would appreciate it." Ghirahim chuckled.

Fi struggled against Ghirahim's hold, but it only made him tighten his grip. "Now now, there is no need to fight me, you'll only make things worse for yourself, although I do like watching others suffer." He chuckled again. "We are the ones in power now, so you would be wise to obey us, or else suffer the consequence, my dear." A nasty smile flicked across Ghirahim's face.

"I shall never obey you, I only serve Hylia and my Master!" Fi shouted and once again, Ghirahim's hand exerted more force on her throat.

"Oh really? And just look where that got you. Both that vile goddess and your pitiful Master are gone! Are you really quite certain you won't join us? We are the clear victors here, and if you stay with us, you won't have to go the same way as your useless masters," said Ghirahim.

"Never!" Fi shouted.

Ghirahim sighed. "Well, that most certainly is disappointing. It would be such a shame to lay waste to such a beautiful being such as yourself. Don't let that compliment go to your head, though, you are nothing compared to me and my gorgeous body." Ghirahim laughed and licked his lips. There was a sudden glint in his eye. "I've just had a wonderful thought, you know. Since I have some reluctance to just eliminate you and since I love to see others suffer, why don't we force you to obey us? Master, I'm sure you are more than capable of making her my slave, of course, if you would be willing." Ghirahim gave Demise a sweet smile, trying to persuade Demise with his adoration for him.

Demise crossed his arms and stared down at Ghirahim. "Oh, your slave? Why should we not share in this one's misery?"

"Master, please!" Ghirahim shouted, eyes wide and looking offended. "I would never allow such a lowly creature serve you. I am your loyal servant for all of eternity, I will do whatever you want. This one is most undeserving of even being in your presence!"

Demise grunted and let a small smile slip. "I suppose you are correct in that. And yes, it would be very simple now for me to force her to work for us. Normally I would be unable to touch the sword, but now that I have consumed Hylia and her powers, nothing could possibly stop me."

Ghirahim smiled delightfully and turned back to Fi. "Do you hear that? We can no longer be stopped!"

Demise cleared his throat and continued, "And I do suppose you are deserving of a reward, Ghirahim, for being most loyal and helping bring me back to full power." Demise turned around and raised his arm, holding it out until a portal had appeared. "Let us return to the realm of mortals, so that we may begin preparations to conquer Hyrule."

As Demise stepped through portal, Ghirahim picked up the master sword and snapped his fingers, making a chain appear around Fi's neck. He pulled her along as he advanced towards the swirling, dark light that would return them to the forest. Fi looked back at Link's lifeless body, trying to calculate any possibilities of hope to be had, only to find none. Ghirahim glanced back and noticed Fi still staring at Link.

"Such a shame, really," he said. "I think Link would have made a wonderful servant as well, or at least a personal play toy to relieve stress when I am infuriated." Ghirahim smirked and laughed at the look of almost shock on Fi's face before stepping through the portal.

Just before getting dragged through, Fi called out to Link one more time. "I'll miss you, Master Link! You have showed me how to feel happiness, and I thank you for that!"

With a last tug, Fi came tumbling out on the other side of the portal and it vanished. There was little possibility Link's body would ever be removed from that realm. If only she could have brought her Master's body, so his friends might give him a proper burial.

Link's friends... They are in danger now that Link is gone. She must warn them, before it's too late, but how? Fi already knew the answer to that though: Scrapper!

She quickly picked up telepathically on Scrapper's presence. She needed to send him the message before Demise made her Ghirahim's slave.

"_Scrapper, I have an important message for you. Master Link and Zelda are dead, they have been defeated. Please, I have been captured and I need your help. Do you not come looking for me, just warn the people of Skyloft and the creatures of The Surface. Demise and Ghirahim intend to conquer every inch of land they can get their hands on, and they are more powerful then ever! The people must protect themselves!" _

Fi barely managed to get out the last sentence just before a strange sensation overcame her. She was still herself, although it felt like she was pushed back in her mind, and her body reacted of it's own accord. She was no longer able to fight against the rising evils, and every one of her calculations foretold a definite chance of doom.


End file.
